


我与大表姐23事

by ninalili



Category: Love - Fandom
Genre: CP, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninalili/pseuds/ninalili
Relationships: yu/WANG
Collections: O'S





	1. Chapter 1

我大虞国有三宝，一曰天女像，二曰黑水湖，三曰掌中宝。

而我，虞欣儿，就是大虞国的掌中宝。

虽然我并没有什么了不起的天赋，但我是我父皇母后的掌中宝，自然就是这天下的掌中宝了。

这辈子胎投的好，我从出生起就过着众星捧月的日子，我要人往东没人敢往西，我想要什么就有什么，只要我想，这天下的一切就都是我的。

我平生有三大爱好，为什么说三大，因为还有数不清的小爱好。

一是出游，二是美食，三是美男。

男人这事，并不是那种歪门邪道的爱好，而是出于女人天生对男人的那种喜好，不过也不是所有的男人我都喜欢，必须要是美男子才行。

由于这也不是什么秘密，因此许多人都拿这些来跟我套近乎，除了出游不能随便邀请，美食和美男倒是大把大把的往我宫里送。

母后知道了也只是叫我不要放纵坏了身子，父王知道了，也只是叫我少把心思放在那些歪瓜裂枣身上，有空要多去看看他们二老。

我猜想，如果他们知道我迄今都是处子之身，会不会很失望啊。

总之，送到宫里来的这些美男子我大多很快就看腻了，三两天就打发走了，有的送人了，有的被人要走了，零零总总只剩下几个不肯走的，自带技能的，我也就带仔身边做了侍从。

这天，我好不容易逮到机会偷溜出宫，还是多亏了一个叫如青的侍从，他学过轻功，轻而易举就带我翻过了宫墙。

呼吸着外面的新鲜空气，我特别开心的拍了他一掌：“小青啊，你会轻功怎么不早说啊！早知道我也不用在宫里憋那么久了！”

如青道：“知道公主贪玩，自然不敢轻易显露。”

我看向他：“那你现在怎么又显露了？”

如青：“只是不忍见公主日日忧心烦闷。”

我大笑：“你要是每天都这么带我出来，我肯定就不烦闷了哈哈哈！”

我们一路来到了集市，上次出来，还是坐着马车去祭天的时候来的，匆匆忙忙的看过街上，现在就好了，看上了什么可以直接买，买了就直接吃，太舒服了。

我拉着如青逛了一路，给他买了一堆有趣玩意儿给他提着，都快把他给埋起来了。

大约夕阳西下时，我还意犹未尽，此时便听见一栋楼里传来十分悦耳的琴音，我头脑一热便冲了进去。

莺莺燕燕脆脆红红，是我冲进去后的第一想法，紧接着，我便红了脸，因为我瞧见这里的女人们都穿着暴露的和男人亲热。

我忍不住尖叫一声捂住了眼。

“哟哟哟！这哪儿来的小公子啊？还没变声儿呢就敢跑到青楼里来，毛都没长齐呢吧？”

一个年级稍长的女人扭着腰肢来到我身边，一股浓郁的香气立刻将我吞噬，我被熏得直翻白眼，最后还是忍不住狠狠打了个喷嚏。

许是觉得我这样对她不尊敬，女人推了我一把：“小公子看着人模人样的，可惜年龄是太小了，赶紧走吧，别回头让你娘找过来，又要说我们青楼女子拐带孩子了，这罪名我们可担不起。”

这女人说话加强带炮的，我也不知是哪里得罪了她，一边觉得委屈，一边又不知道该如何还口，眼珠一动，便从怀里砸出一个钱袋来，大声道：“谁，谁说小爷毛没长齐的？！睁开你的狗眼看看，爷不止有毛，还有钱！！”

这女人一看见钱，态度立马变了，温声细语道：“哦呵呵，是小女有眼不识泰山了，”说着，女人把钱袋揣进怀里，道：“那不知，官人想要哪样的女子来作乐啊？”

我张大眼睛硬生生将这个青楼的场景看了个遍，我一边觉得眼睛十分痛，一边觉得兴奋又害怕。

原来女人还能穿成这样子，要是我......

“公！公子！”如青匆匆来到我身边，样子非常慌张，我猜他应该也没有见过这场面才慌乱，赶紧搂住他的肩，伏在他耳边道：“淡定。”

“公子万不可在此玩乐！”

“无妨，看一下，又不怎么样！”

“万万不可！！”

“嘘，闭嘴，乖。”

说完，我咳嗽了两声，朗声道：“我要，要你这儿最贵的，最好的姑娘，天上有地上无的那种！”

女人一笑：“小公子原来也是冲着我们的花魁来的啊。”说完朝上挥了挥手：“小六子，快把这位公子领到厢房里去，我这就去请阿吉姑娘。”

女人喜滋滋的去了，如青趁此拉着我就要走，我佯装发怒，非要去厢房，如青也无奈，只得跟随。

到了厢房里，终于变得安静了，饭菜一个接着一个的上来，听上菜的小二说，这本来就是为今夜第一个点上花魁的客人准备的。

花魁天价，一晚可不便宜。

这么一听说，我便更要会一会这花魁不可了。

虽然我对漂亮的男人更有兴趣，但是漂亮的女人也不是不能观赏的。

何况我现在一身男人打扮，当然应该像个男人一样。

我和如青已酒足饭饱后，那阿吉才姗姗来迟，一来便歌舞了一曲，确实是个人间尤物。

连我都看了忍不住神魂颠倒。

不过毕竟是个女人，对如青的吸引力还是更大些。

我斜眼看见如青看着阿吉出神的样子，忍不住推了他一把：“怎么，喜欢啊？”

如青赶忙收回目光，跪倒一旁，才想起自己的身份。

就算我不要他，他也是我宫里的男人，是属于我的，怎么能想别的女人呢？

不过我才不在意这个，我不要的，别人要我也乐得奉送，想到此，我嘿嘿一笑道：“如青，给你个任务，”说着我伏到他耳边，小声说了一遍。

如青听后，脸色铁青，神色十分慌张：“不，不可以，这怎么行。”

“有什么不行的，这样你也开心，我也开心啊。哎呀，你都陪我累了大半天了，我也没有什么好报答你的，你就答应了吧，这样你也可以好好乐一乐呗。”

“不，可是你要怎么办？”

“我怎么办？我当然是在外面玩儿啊，你放心，我不会跑远的，就1个时辰，我给你一个时辰，你玩儿你的，我玩儿我的，好吗？”

“不行，不......”

“闭嘴，这是我的命令，你如果不从，回去我就杀了你！”

我料得如青其实是真动心了的，但是碍于我的身份，只能反复拒绝，于是我所幸黑脸做到底，故意威胁他，这样一来，多少能减轻他的心理负担。

话说到这里，如青终于也不再拒绝，幸而此时我们和阿吉之间还隔着一层薄纱，我将蜡烛一吹，房里立刻一片漆黑，阿吉不知道这是要唱哪出，便轻声问道：“小公子这可是要玩儿捉迷藏吗？”

我一把将如青推出去，温相玉软扑了满怀，如青登时便情难自制，阿吉毕竟是久经风月场的女人，被男人一抱便知道该如何做了，两人很快便缠绵在一起，如青将阿吉脱了个精光，抱进了里间。

我坐在暗处听着，男女之间的事情真是令人面红耳赤，想着有一天我也要和某个男人做这种事情，不禁面上更加火烧了。

我拍拍脸，如青已经进入主题，我也不能耽搁。

我捡起阿吉的衣裳，就着黑暗换起了衣裳，然后悄悄的转出门去。

恢复女儿身之后，我已纱覆面走在青楼的走廊上，不得不说，阿吉的衣裳是真的暴露，我忍不住在肩上披上了我自己的男装才觉得自在些。

也多亏皮了这件男衣，周围那些路过的男人才没有对我动手动脚，也是我误打误撞，这青楼里，当晚有客的女人只要披着客人的衣裳出来，就不会被其他客人调戏，当然，前提还是要看那衣服多贵重了。

我刚才穿着男装进来一闹，都知道我是个有钱能买下花魁一夜的主，而我现在又穿着花魁的衣服，自然都以为是花魁和官人作乐之后出来透透风。

如此，也没有人敢来调戏了。

不过那些人的眼睛倒是跟屁虫似的一直盯着我。

我紧了紧肩上的衣服，确认面纱好好的带着，便也大起胆子回看他们起来。

原本我是想找点好看的男人的，但是看了一圈，也没有什么中意的，看来优质的男人果然不会来这种烟花之地。

我在楼上看久了，觉得腻味，心说时间也差不多了，正预备要回去，这时却有个醉酒的客人，莽莽撞撞的就朝我冲过来。

冲过来我躲开就算了，他竟然抓着我不放，大庭广众之下就上下其手起来，我尖叫一声，喊来了那个收了我钱的女人。

那女人赶忙叫人拉住了那个醉汉，又怪我道：“阿吉啊！你好好在房里陪那个小公子就得了，出来干什么啊！你不知道这些没钱的东西都是什么货色吗？买不起你就想抢了！你要小心点啊！”

我正尴尬的拉起肩上的衣服，含含糊糊的点头，那个醉汉却又挣脱了，朝我扑过来，我惊慌的往后退，却不料身后就是栏杆，我此刻正在三楼的走廊上，如果从这里摔下去，必定是非死即残，但我已经来不及保持平衡了，只能眼睁睁看着天旋地转，朝地面坠落下去。

“啊啊！！！”

耳边有很多女人的尖叫声。

我以为自己的死期就要到了，但还期盼着如青已经完事儿还能赶出来救我一把。

我闭着眼睛祈祷如青快来救我。

果然，腰上被一个力道一推，我感觉自己下落的趋势停止了。

我睁开眼正要喊如青的名字，却不料，映入眼帘的是一张冷峻却美艳非常的脸。

男人？女人？这一瞬间我没法分辨对方的性别，只能看呆了眼。

“你看够了没有？”

那人说话了，声音中气十足，是个男子！！

知道对方是个男子的一瞬间，我心里像是炸开了烟花，简直要上天去了！！

啊啊啊！！！男人！！！！

我这才发觉自己还搂着他的脖子，赶紧放开，欣喜若狂的将他一通打量。

穿着很明显是富家子弟的打扮，他一定是有背景的，但不知道是哪一家的公子，皇亲国戚家的孩子我见的多了，他是谁啊，我怎么从来没有见过？难道不是宫里的，是富商的孩子吗？

虽然门不当户不对，但是他的话，我可以啊！！！

我太可以了！！！

我几乎要将他整个人看进脑子中去，甚至这一瞬间，我将我俩今后的一切都计划好了，孩子生几个，孩子的孩子生几个都计划好了。

“姑娘若没事，在下就先告辞了。”

连告辞都那么好看......告辞？

“等一下！！”我一把拉开自己的面纱，抓住他的胳膊，大声问道：“你叫什么名字？我叫虞欣儿，我，我喜欢你！”

我看见他眼睛睁的很大，像是完全没有料到我会突然之间大庭广众的告白，他看着我，仿佛大脑当机：“你...你....”

我吃惊了，他怎么连结巴的样子都那么好看呢？

但我忘记了一件事，那就是我现在应该是阿吉才对，方才生怕错过了与他认识的机会，我拉开了面纱希望他能够看清楚我的样子，然而却暴露了自己的身份。

老鸨从楼上跑下来，看到我的脸才反应过来：“喂！你谁啊！你把我们家阿吉弄到哪里去了！？我靠大庭广众之下搞偷梁换柱？！！快来人啊，把她给我抓了！！”

老鸨手下的人冲上来一左一右抓住了我，我还在痴痴的看着他，等他给我回应，完全没有听到老鸨在骂骂咧咧的说什么。

我看见他似是犹豫了一瞬，最终还是出手将我拉到了怀中，抱着我的腰转身冲出了青楼。

老鸨大惊：“啊呀！！！！！！！！！！抢人啦！！！！！！！！！”


	2. 二 荒唐的初夜

书接上回：虞欣儿作死逛青楼，没想到遇到了一个绝美男子，她头脑一热就当众告白了......

——————————————————

夜风冰凉，但仍然压不住我滚烫的脸颊。

我被美男子携在身侧，也不知到了多远的地方，周围的风景似乎都已经与我无关，我的眼中，只有了这一个人。

然后我摔倒在地上。

没关系，美男子扔的，我可以原谅。

“你别走啊，快告诉我你的名字！”我拉住他的手臂，整个人都要贴上他去。

他难堪的用手抵住我的额头，企图将我推开，但一个矜持的人，如何战胜一个不矜持的人呢？

没可能的，除非打晕我。

我正想着呢，啪的一声，就感觉后脑一疼，整个人晕死过去。

再醒来的时候竟然就是躺在如青的怀里了。

如青身上还是那股子青楼的香味。

“啊！我的美男子呢！！如青！你有没有看见我的美男子！！”

如青一脸怒气，道：“你还管什么美男子，还不先管管自己有没有事！”

我哪儿管得了那么多，站起身就四处张望，这里还是美男子带我来的地方，是一条幽暗的小道，空无人影。

“怎么没了，没了，怎么连声招呼都不打就没了......”也不知是伤心过度，还是着了凉，我双腿一软就倒回了如青的怀里。

随即便在如青的叫声中逐渐模糊了意识。

我做了一个特别美滋滋的梦。

梦见我和那个美男子度过了一个十分难忘的夜晚。

“啊！”

我突然惊醒，满头大汗的坐起来，我明明记得自己是做了个美梦，但是现在却只觉得渗人。

可我最后到底梦到了什么呢？我怎么都想不起来了。

第二天我还念念不忘的要去那个青楼打听那男人的消息，但是如青制止了我：“您这段日子就消停些吧，突然发了高烧，把皇上皇后都急坏了，恨不得把所有能用的上的人都插在这宫里，您可别再轻举妄动了，如果偷跑出去的事情败露了，您是没事，小的这条命可就不保了。”

如青说是这么说，但我看他这憔悴的样子，估计光是我生病，就已经让他被问了不少罪了。

但我还是觉得委屈：“凭什么呀，明明是你陪我出去的，你倒好，和美人春宵一刻，我呢，连个名字都没要到，呜呜呜呜呜——”

我越说越委屈，放声大哭起来，吓得如青赶紧捂住我的嘴：“诶唷，我的祖宗，这事儿是能说的吗？？万一让上面知道了，我死不足惜，您就不怕您的美男子被牵连吗？”

“牵连？只要是我要的，父皇母后一定给我，肯定也害不了他！”

“话虽如此，但总要讲究你情我愿吧，如果你强嫁过去，人家不喜欢你，只把你当个祖宗一样供着，你觉得有意思吗？”

“能日日看到他，那我自然是觉得有意思的。”

“他若因此讨厌你呢？”

“讨厌我？！”我从未被人讨厌过：“怎么可能，是我长得不好看吗？”

“您长得很美。”

“那是我身材不好了？”

“您的身材天下无双。”

“那为什么要讨厌我呀！”

“那您为什么讨厌吃茄子啊？”

“难吃啊！”

“但是茄子多有营养啊！”

“那也难吃！”

“您瞧，不就是这个道理，在您眼里再好的东西，说不定人家就嗤之以鼻呢？”

道理好像是这样，但是我一想到美男子会对我嗤之以鼻就觉得无法接受。这时候如青又给了我一记重拳。

“那条巷子多冷啊，他就敢直接把你打晕了扔在那，你说说......”

“啊啊啊！！！”我大叫要他闭嘴，捂住耳朵，埋在被子里不想了。

但我虞欣儿，怎么可能就这样放弃。

就当他是天然冰山好了，下次要是让我逮着他，定要将他含化了！

不过父皇母后被我突如其来的高烧吓得不轻，又往我宫里塞了一大帮子人，照顾饮食起居的，娱乐玩耍的应有尽有。

还勒令一个月不许我下床，我只在房里呆了小半个月，就已经觉得身体开始长胖了。

我摸着自己挂着些许赘肉的腹部，想起美男子，瞬间就失去了食欲。

这世上哪有胖子配美男的道理，他那么精致，我也要精致起来！

本来就因为害了相思而茶饭不吃，有了这个念头之后，就更加难以下咽了。

父皇母后来看了我好几次，我都十分没有精神，于是后来，便将我送到了那个足不出户，久病成医的大表姐宫里去了。

大表姐的青鸾殿终日充斥了药香，光是呼吸这里的空气，就足以补气提神了，小时候一生病，父皇母后就把我送到这里来，这里啥都好，就是没有人气，我虽来，但也不太喜欢。

毕竟大表姐自己身子虚弱，又不能陪我打闹，只能给我讲讲故事听。

这次倒好，因为茶饭不思，我着实也没有什么精力玩闹，便趴在大表姐给我布置的软塌上听她读书。

大表姐的声音真是好听的很，如果不是因为这个，以我那样喜欢玩闹的个性，小时候根本就没办法静下来去听。

虽然我从来没有见过大表姐的样貌，但是光听声音也不难想象，这必然是一个仙女一般的女子。

“你今日怎么这般安静？”大表姐见我趴在榻上无聊的玩手指，便出声询问。

我盯着自己的指尖，百无聊赖的回答：“我害了相思病了。”

大表姐笑道：“你这个混世魔王，竟然也能害了相思病？说说看，是哪家的公子竟叫你如此神魂颠倒？”

不说这个还好，一提我就伤心：“我也不知道他是谁，呜呜呜呜——”

说到伤心处，自然是忍不住要哭了，大表姐身边的宫人立刻递给我一方帕子擦泪，我哽咽了一下，收住了眼泪。

大表姐叹了口气：“欣儿也长大啦，到了思春的年纪了。”

我听了，知道大表姐也是想到自己的伤心处了，便调整了心情道：“大表姐还是给我读书听吧，我听听大表姐的声音会觉得心里好受很多。”

“唉，还读什么书呢？我知道你心里憋闷，难受的话，就把话讲给我听吧。”

“你不会告诉父皇母后吗？”

“你以前说过那么多事，我哪一件告诉过他们呢？”

我一想，也是，便将对美男子一见钟情的事说了，隔着幕帘，我也不知道大表姐是个什么表情，但是不管她怎么想，觉得我荒唐也好，胡闹也罢，我是真的再也藏不住话了。

“我现在，我现在就是喜欢他喜欢的不得了，怕以后都见不到他了，一想起他我就觉得胸口憋闷，窒息，好像要死了，但是又不敢见他，我怕他真像如青说的那样，其实很讨厌我，呜呜呜——”

我趴在软榻上哭个不停，大表姐也没有出声安慰，我只听到她连连叹息。

不多时，我哭的嗓子都哑了，便懒得再哭了，撇撇嘴道：“我累了，我要回去休息了，表姐你也快歇息吧。”

一回房，我便倒头睡着了。

许是白天哭多了，晚上口渴的厉害，我迷迷糊糊的叫如青，却没有回应，只好自己爬起来找水喝。

也是奇怪，平时都会装满的茶壶，今天竟然一滴水都没有。

我拎着茶壶到门外去找人，门外竟然也没有人。

但我实在太困了，也来不及去想其中的原因，打着呵欠去找水喝。

路过大表姐门前时，忽而看见一道黑影闪了进去，我以为是大表姐也睡不着，在门外乘凉。

于是心里想着厨房遥远，不如就在大表姐这儿喝口水算了。走进去，黑灯瞎火，大表姐的影子都没见着。

“大表姐，你醒着吗？我来找水喝了......”说着我摸索到桌子上的茶壶，也不用杯子，直接畅饮起来。

痛快之后，我说道：“今晚上好奇怪啊，我来这一路黑灯瞎火，连个伺候的人都没有，大表姐，是不是这些下人故意怠慢你啊？别担心，等我回去，一定叫父皇母后好好惩治惩治。”

一阵风掀开了大表姐的床帘，借着月光，我能看见床上鼓起的被子，看来大表姐又睡着了。

我正要走，忽而生起好玩的心来。

以前大表姐这里总是有许多人守着，我从来也近不了她的身，如今好不容易这般没有防备，我岂不是可以一睹表姐芳容？

我也想过表姐会不会是毁容了，但是父皇母后都说没有，只是不能见风，那我想我只看一眼，应该无伤大雅吧。

大不了一会儿我就假装自己梦游了吧！

打定主意后，我便悄悄的走到了大表姐的床边。

但谁曾想我忘了床下有一道坎，一脚踢了上去，身体失去了平衡，眼看就要扑倒在大表姐身上了。

此刻，我感受到腰被一挽，翻了个身，扑到了一个人的怀里。

这味道...是大表姐手帕的味道，但是这身材......

梆硬的胸膛不是个男人还能是谁？！

我立刻抬头望去，月光中，便看见了那张让我魂牵梦萦的脸。

“是你！”

我欣喜若狂，把什么都抛到脑后去了。

他赶紧捂住我的嘴，用眼神警告我别出声，我这才想起大表姐还在身后的床上睡着，于是听话的点点头。

“你怎么在这里啊。”我用最小的声音跟他说话，因为两人贴的比较近，因此我料他能听得清。

但他没有回答我，挽在我腰上的手也没有松开。

这夜深人静，光线不好的地方，我心里惦记着不要吵醒大表姐而紧张，一边又因为被他搂着而十分兴奋，我觉得我的脸现在真应该是火烧的样子。

我不敢做其他动作，生怕不小心提醒他的手还在我腰上，我小心翼翼的抬眼，我看见他也正瞧着我。

大表姐床边的窗户微微开着，雪白的月光就透过那点缝隙照在他的半边脸上，晶莹的光从他的皮肤上反射进我的眼中。

太美了，好看的令人窒息。

“你真好看啊......”我忍不住感叹出声。

他听了，原本与我对视的眼移开了，我不知道他在想什么，但他不看我的样子也真的十分合我心意。

什么强扭的瓜甜不甜的，我要是能天天这样看见他，就算他讨厌我，我也心甘情愿啊。

我脑子里此刻充满了各种破罐子破摔的想法。

想法大胆了，行为也便不受控制了。

要怪，只能怪他怎么能和我在这么近的距离上呆这么久呢？

我眼见着他的眼睛在一瞬间睁大，所幸闭上眼仔细的亲吻那个我肖想已久的嘴唇。

我的心脏快要跳出来了。但是比起心脏来，我的欲望显得更加大胆。

许是他的嘴唇太好吃了，我这一吻便停不下来了。

心里有一小角在等待着他推开我，但又想着，反正最后是要被推开的，不如破罐子破摔吧！

于是我开始对他上下其手了。

反正便宜已经占了，在被拒绝之前，能占多少是多少吧！

于是我将手伸到了他的衣襟里面，温暖的皮肤让我兴奋不已，嘴上的动作还没有停下，他的衣服就已经被我拽开了个大口子。

就在我松开他的嘴去亲吻他漂亮的锁骨时，我听见他的说话了。

“虞欣儿，你知不知道自己在做什么？”

我沉迷于他好听的嗓音，完全没有听出一丝危险的信号，憨笑道：“占便宜啊，有便宜不占是傻子。”

说完便贴上了他的锁骨，我明显感受到他的身子一颤。

“你说的，有道理。”

我还来不及思考他这句有道理是要夸我还是别的，便突然觉得身子一轻，随后便结结实实的躺在了大表姐的床上。

原本一直站着任由我咸猪手的男人，突然掌握了主动权，含住了我的嘴唇，开始攻城略地。

我被吻得七荤八素，仅剩的一点理智还只是在担心在这里办事会吵醒大表姐。

喘口气的功夫，我将两人之间拉开了一点距离。

“怎么？怕了？”现在我们两人的位置，他是逆光的，我看不清他的表情，但听得出来他似乎在嘲笑我。

我摇摇头，看向旁边鼓起的被子：“我表姐在这儿呢，不太好...要不我们换个地方？”

空气好像停了一瞬，随后我便听见他从鼻子里哼出来的笑声。

我还不懂他的意思，便被他抱着翻了个身，变成了我骑在他腰上的位置，但也因此，他整个人都躺在了那个鼓起的被子上。

我惊慌失措的要起来，生怕他压坏了我表姐：“你干嘛，我表姐身子不好，你怎么能这么压她！！”

月光从我的身后透过来照在他脸上，他此刻看着我，笑的十分天真：“这里从头到尾，就只有我们两个。”

听了这话，再没良心，我也知道要担心我大表姐的下落了，但是他却不让我在说话，一手扣住我的后脑勺，一面便仰起头来接我的唇，再次把我的话都吞进了肚子里。

我心跳的飞快，理智一点点的被他磨光，只顾着喘气了。

因为这个姿势，我能尤其感受到他腰下的变化，我起初以为是玉佩之类的小东西，还十分不耐的磨蹭了两下，想把它弄开，但一磨蹭，我只感觉那东西的触感变得更加明显了。

“你下面有东西......”后半段话还没说完，他又一个翻身将我压倒，开始在我不知何时被敞开胸口亲吻。

我本来就是刚起床，身上不过就只穿了一件简单的睡衣，衣带也早在两人的动作中解开，此时，我仰躺在床上，衣服直接松开，露出了里面的肚兜，他的手毫不客气的就越过了那层布，从我的腰侧直接握进了胸部。

我深吸一口气，觉得浑身都像被点燃了，我只想找点凉凉的东西来缓解一下皮肤的温度。

他的衣服被我扯开后，已经松开到肩膀以下，我那不安分的手立刻摸上他的胸膛，腰间随后是背。

他的身体微微出汗，汗液蒸发后使得表皮摸上去十分清凉，正好缓解了我手心的燥热。

我看见他将我胸前的红肚兜扯下仍至一边，低头便含住那里，我忍不住失声叫了出来。

他似乎是很满意我的反应，便变着法子的舔弄，我在接二连三的刺激下，几乎落下泪来。

我不知道哪里不舒服，但他越是这样弄我，我越是有种难耐的冲动，但我不知道该如何发泄，如何满足，只能抽抽嗒嗒的哭起来。

听见我的哭声，他终于停下，他的气息与我一样混乱：“怎么了？后悔了吗？”

我听他的声音以为他生气了，赶紧摇头，委屈巴巴的说道：“没...没有，我也不知道我怎么了，我很高兴你这样对我，但是，但是我又很难受，可是我不知道哪里难受，我觉得下面很痒，身上到处都痒，想要你再多碰碰我......”

他顿了顿，我以为自己当真惹他生气了，便主动送上唇去表示一下诚意，结果没想到，得来的却是比刚才更猛烈的攻势。

偶尔分开的时候，我听见他喃喃的问：“你都从哪儿学的这些......”

我不知道他说的是什么，也没办法回答他，只能沦陷在他的进攻之中。

直到下体传来撕裂般疼痛的那一刻。

我感觉我这会儿子，总算找回了点脑子了。

“啊，好痛，我不要了，快停下，我不要了，呜呜呜......”

但此时拒绝，也已经为时已晚，我后知后觉的想到，原来那时候觉得咯人的玩意儿，就是这个。

他冲进来之后，便没有了进一步的动作，只是在轻轻亲吻我的脸和唇，仿佛在安慰我。

我死死的抱住他的手臂，生怕他再动一下。

“乖，没事了。”

我听见他在耳边哄我，温热的气息洒在耳朵上，让我觉得身体里又开始痒了起来。

他轻轻舔着我紧闭的嘴唇，直到我慢慢松开牙关，慢慢又开始回应他。

我感觉身体里的东西，停住的时候，又逐渐变大了。

疼痛感慢慢淡去，我忍不住动了动腰，换来了他的喘息。

“还疼吗？”

我胡乱的摇头，紧接着，便感觉到他开始在我的身体里来回穿刺了。

初时，疼痛的感觉还有，到后来，逐渐逐渐的，确实一种难耐的愉悦之感将我淹没了。

我情不自禁的环上他的腰，渴求更深入的撞击。

“嗯...欣儿...我的欣儿......”

我迷迷糊糊的，听见他叫我的名字，还十分高兴，便磕磕巴巴的问：“你还没有告诉我，你的名字呢...啊......嗯......”

“......你想知道吗......”

“我想啊...啊...我第一天见你的时候...就想了......嗯......好舒服......”

“那你记住了...我叫......”

我叫——

我记得他说了他的名字，但是比他的声音更先到达的是小腹涌上来的猛烈冲击，我只觉得那一瞬间眼前发白，极致的快感瞬间吞没了我的一切感官，以至于我什么没有反应过来，便陷入了昏睡。

这真是我最意想不到的初夜。


End file.
